Monsters are Weird
by taylorwwjd
Summary: Calvin has theory about monsters, so he goes under the bed to prove his theory. Is he right that monsters are just weird?


**MONSTERS ARE WEIRD- chapter one**

**Calvin was watching one of the few movies he was allowed to watch, Monsters Inc, but he wasn't at all paying attention to the movie. He had a serious monster problem. The darn monsters were going to devour him alive tonight, he just knew it. Or if not tonight, tomorrow night. Mom had tried to tell him ignoring them would make them go away, but it's not like Mom and Dad went away when he didn't think about them. No, he was doomed, and he knew it.**

**That's why he was even pretending to watch Monsters Inc. He thought maybe the movie would give him inspiration about how to deal with the monsters. He wasn't sure, but according to the movie, monsters were really just big scaredy cats. Suddenly, the movie paused. His mom and dad came into the lliving room. Calvin glanced at the clock. 6:00. It was horror-time. Rosalyn was here.**

"**And Calvin has just been watching his movie. He should be good tonight, and no trouble whatsoever. We'll be back around 11:00." Calvin's mom assured.**

"**Well, even if he's been good so far today, I'm expecting the worst. Besides, you owe me an advance." Rosalyn said flatly.**

"**Fine." Calvin's dad sighed, shelling out money from his checkbook. He had gotten used to this. He gave Rosalyn a check for tonight. Rosalyn stared at it, then raised an eyebrow.**

"**I prefer cash." She said. Calvin's dad mumbled to himself as he went through his wallet. Calvin tried to not giggle to himself as his dad was hustled by the horror babysitter. Finally, his dad gave her the cash and she gave him the check back. The parents left and Calvin played his video some more. Rosalyn sat on the couch.**

"**Bedtime, kiddo." She said.**

"**What? It's not even 6:30 yet! All I want to do is watch my movie!" Calvin said.**

"**Look, kid. I know you're up to something. I don't want any trouble tonight." She said.**

"**I won't be any trouble. I'll watch my movie and then head upstairs. I just need to watch this or those monsters are going to kill me upstairs." Calvin pleaded. Rosalyn seemed to get tired of fighting with him, and Calvin could happily watch his movie now. It finished by 7:00, and Calvin headed up to bed, with a new plan.**

"**Hobbes, I'm going to do the most horrible thing I have ever done." Calvin said to Hobbes, before crawling in bed.**

"**You're going to recreate the Noodle Incident?" Hobbes asked in horror.**

"**I WAS FRAMED!" Calvin exclaimed. Hobbes just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I am going to crawl under the bed. On the count of three, you are going to turn off the lights. Here, take this."**

**Calvin tossed Hobbes a walkie-talkie. Calvin answered Hobbes even though the tiger hadn't said anything. "It's to stay in touch. I'll signal you if anything goes wrong. If so, turn on the lights. And if that doesn't work, call 911."**

"**Will do." Hobbes said with a yawn. Calvin crawled under the bed.**

"**One… two… THREE!" Calvin yelled. Hobbes flicked the light-switch. Calvin was surrounded by a mix of black-and-red swirling lights around him before he fell onto the black-tiled floor of a factory. Calvin glanced above him. There were rectangle-shaped wormholes that transported to under every bed in the world. There smaller ones that were lined vertically that seemed to go to dressers. And last but not least, the closet door wormholes. Weird, outrageous, and hideous monsters of all sizes walked around. Calvin suddenly saw some monsters headed to where he was. He clammered into a crack in the wall behind him and stood there, frozen, as monster footsteps echoed.**

**A large purple scaly monster screamed a high-pitched cry that sounded like a little girl's scream. It hoisted itself up into the wormhole using it's long tongue. Then a bulky monster walked up. It had long, muscular hands and a teeny-tiny head. Calvin laughed to himself as the monster jumped into the wormhole.**

**And lastly, a red monster crawled up to the exit. Calvin trembled at the ugly beast. It had huge lips that were connected to the face by a tentacle. The nose was teeny-tiny and the eyes were moon-blue. It had twenty long, disgusting tentacles, all wiggling. The tentacles hoisted this monster up into Calvin's bed's wormhole. Well, now Calvin knew which monsters crept in his bedroom.**

**Calvin suddenly felt something slimy next to him. He stared over and saw a green, translucent blob with eyes. Calvin screamed. The blob screamed.**


End file.
